Ryoma's Scenes
by Nasaki
Summary: Tezuka te has vuelto loco,estás perdiendo toda disciplina. ¿Cómo podrías agradecerle a Eiji Kikumaru haber mojado a uno de tus titulares?. Ryoma Echizen, aún no lo comprendo ... [TezuRyo]


Ryoma's Scenes 

Autora-Nasaki

Rating-T

Disclaimer- The prince of tennis no me pertenece, este fic está echo sin fines de lucro.

Summary- Tezuka te has vuelto loco, estás perdiendo toda disciplina. ¿Cómo podrías agradecerle a Eiji Kikumaru haber mojado a uno de tus titulares?. Ryoma Echizen, aún no lo comprendo ... TezuRyo.

Parejas- TezuRyo y posible GP.

·:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:·

"¡Hola Eiji!"

"¿Eh?. ¡Ah!. ¡Hola Oishi!."

"Te veo preocupado. ¿Pasa algo?."

"¿Hum?. ¡No!."

"Eiji ..."

"¡Nya!. ¿Por qué me miras tan acusadoramente?."

"Tú sabes ..."

"¡Nya!."

"Por favor Eiji, sólo dilo y ya ... no ha de ser nada grave"

"Para ti no lo es"

"¿Uh?. No comprendo"

"¡O'chibi!."

"¿Qué?"

"¡Y Tezuka!."

"¿Qué hay con ellos?"

"Esta mañana ... mientras cumplía el castigo"

"Aha ... y qué más ..."

"Ah, pues, Tezuka le dijo a o'chibi y a mi que regásemos el césped luego de las cien vueltas por llegar tarde"

"Tezuka se está volviendo muy original"

"¡Oishi!"

"Te escucho"

"Bueno ... sucede que estábamos regando, y de repente, ryoma dijo algo como _mada mada dane_"

"¿Y eso qué?. Ryoma siempre dice mada mada dane, todos los días"

"¡No!. ¡No de esa forma!."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Huh ... pues era como si se refiriese a Tezuka ... en un sentido ... pues ... ¿malvado? ..."

"¿Y como sabrías eso?. Sólo dijo mada mada dane"

"Instinto gatuno"

"¿Instinto gatuno?"

"Sí, y ya préstame atención Oishi"

"Eso trato"

"Ejem, como decía ... la expresión de o'chibi cuando lo dijo asustó bastante, además, parecía algo ... hum ... como explicarlo ..."

"Dime un ejemplo"

"¡Nya!. ¡Lo tengo!. Era como ... como ... ¿has visto la expresión que pone Syuusuke cuando toma el jugo de Sadaharu?"

"Ah ... sí ... cree que es delicioso"

"También Ryoma"

"¡Hey!. ¡Eso no es cierto!"

"No si el jugo no es tezuka"

"¿De verdad lo dices?"

"Claro"

"Cuenta más"

"Entonces ... sucedió lo peor ..."

"¿Lo peor?. ¿Qué hiciste Eiji?"

"Mojé a o'chibi con mi manguera. ¡Deberías haberlo visto Oishi!. ¡Estaba tan furioso!. Fue horrible, me gritó mucho, dijo que su camisa ahora estaba toda mojada"

"¿No era eso cierto?"

"Sí ... pero ... ¡Ay!. ¡Escúchame!. ¡Te digo que pasó algo raro!. ¡Y deja de poner esa expresión que no ayudas!"

"De acuerdo, pero espero que esto sea importante, o llegaremos tarde Eiji ... ¿sabes lo que pasa cuando llegamos tarde?"

"Oh, demasiado bien. Cuando Ryoma había empezado a gritarme entonces apareció Tezuka, y yo creí que iba a reprendernos o a mandarnos a callar, pero se quedó mirando a o'chibi ... humm ... era como si ... ¡lo devorase con la mirada!"

"Espera unos segundos para que digiera esto. ¿Tú me estás diciendo que Tezuka se quedó mirando a Ryoma en vez de reprenderlos?. ¿Y qué lo devoraba con la mirada?. ¿Por qué Tezuka haría algo como eso?"

"¿Por qué?. ¡Por que la camisa de o'chibi estaba completamente pegada a su cuerpo por eso!. ¿No lo ves?. ¡Pegada a su c-u-e-r-p-o Oishi!."

"..."

"Sí y entonces, comenzó a sangrarle la nariz"

"..."

"¿Me oyes Oishi?"

"¡Ay!. ¡No me sacudas Eiji!. ¡Te oigo!."

"Entonces se me acercó y dijo ... _gracias_"

"Vaya ..."

"Sí Oishi, _vaya_"

"¡Nunca hubiera podido creerlo!. Gracias Eiji, me has hecho un grandísimo favor, no se como podré recompensártelo algún día."

"¿Por qué un favor Oishi?"

"Por qué así podremos chantajear a Tezuka cada vez que queramos. ¿No lo ves?. Nosotros dos seremos posiblemente los únicos que nunca más recibiremos un castigo. ¿Emocionado?."

"Uh ... no había visto este lado tuyo Oishi, jeje."

"No. ¿Cómo quieres que te retribuya ese gran favor?"

"¡Nya!. ¡Pues con otro gran favor claro!"

"¿Qué clase de favor Eiji?"

"Hum, si vienes conmigo después de la escuela quizás te enteres Oishi"

"Ah, yo tampoco conocía ese lado tuyo"

"Eres demasiado amable para conocer todos mis trucos de gato"

"Si ... eso cre ..-"

La puerta se abrió con un terrible chirrido, y ahí estaba, con la mirada filosa y penetrante, Eiji se escondió detrás de Oishi. Oishi se frotó la cabeza, como si quisiese ahuyentar sus nervios, en todo caso, no lo logró. Tezuka se paró enfrente de la puerta de los vestuarios con cara de circunstancias.

"¿Qué se supone que hacen en los vestuarios a estas horas?. Deberían Estar entrenando" el tono era calmado, pasivo, pero con ese halo de suspicacia casi imperceptible, que daba miedo. Oishi se retorció las manos tratando de calmarse un poco, y se adelanto. Eiji suspiró y puso cara de gato, y Tezuka puso cara de _eso no te ayudará_ y Eiji entonces cambió más a cara de gato atropellado. Temía por Oishi. Ah, los valientes caen primero.

"Bueno ... nosotros sólo estábamos ..." Tezuka alzó las cejas y Oishi cambió a plan B, tomó una gran bocanada de aire "Mira, sí no nos castigas tal vez no revelemos tu secreto ..."

"Yo no tengo secretos, Oishi" replicó Tezuka casi amablemente, con ese mismo tono, que por alguna razón parecía amenazar un gran peligro. Temiendo por Oishi, Eiji saltó (en esa forma gatuna) gritando con tono acusador:

"¡Sí!. ¡Sabemos lo de Ryoma!" la expresión de Tezuka era inamovible. "Y ... y ... ¡le diremos que te gusta si nos castigas!" no, la expresión seguía siempre igual, excepto por el leve tic en las cejas. A Eiji le pareció muy duro sostenerle la mirada, cielos, el tipo parecía estar echo una piedra.

"¿Ryoma?. Hum, original" dijo como si saborease una broma, Oishi acusó a Eiji con la mirada como diciendo _nunca más confiaré en ti_ y Eiji le respondió con un gatuno _Yo no mentí, él sí_, pero estaba claro que Tezuka se había llevado la victoria consigo.

"Buen intento ... ah, eso estuvo ..." Tezuka se quedó pensando en un buen adjetivo "Estuvo ... original. Cien vueltas y un vaso del jugo de Sadaharu muchachos, vayan a las canchas"

"Prrruff ... y tú decías"

"Ay, cállate Oishi"

Tezuka los vio alejarse y se quedó descansando un poco, pronto los titulares terminarían la practica y podrían irse a casa, entonces vio a Ryoma por la puerta, con la misma camisa mojada de la mañana. Humm ... preciosa imagen.

"Buchou ..."

"¿Hum?"

"¡No me ves!"

"Claro, estás enfrente mío, como no voy a verte"

"¡No me refiero a eso!. ¡Es obvio que estoy mojado!. Y déjame agregar que es muy molesto. ¡Todos me están mirando muy raro y no es divertido!."

"..."

"No puedo llegar a casa así ..."

"..."

"¡Buchou!"

"¿Huh?. ¡Ah!. Pues si no quieres ir así, tengo una camisa de repuesto en mi mochila, puedo prestártela."

"Oh, g-r-a-c-i-a-s … eso ayuda"

Tezuka le tendió la camisa, Ryoma se quitó la suya y se probó la de Tezuka, le quedaba un poco grande, bastante grande. Sin embargo, de una forma u otra, eso se veía bien ya que al ser tan grande, tenía pliegues por todos lados, y parecía estar tratando de encontrar la manera de acoplarse a su cuerpo pequeño. Lucía ... muy bien.

"¿Tezuka?"

"¿Uh?"

"¡Te pregunté que qué te parecía!"

"¿Eso?. Pues te ves ... bien" Tezuka apartó la mirada.

"¿Bien?"

"Sí, bien"

"Honestamente ..."

"¿Piensas que no soy honesto?"

"Esto no queda tan bien como dices, buchou"

"Es por que no es tu talla, pero luces bien de todas formas"

"No es cierto"

"Sí"

"Si, seguro"

"¿Sí?. Bueno, tal vez yo SI creo que te ves lindo con eso, tal vez creo que eres lindo, tal vez creo que ..."

"¿Qué ..."

"¡Tal vez creo que me gustas!"

Ryoma se acercó peligrosamente, tanto que Tezuka Kunimitsu podía sentir la respiración de Ryoma casi sobre la suya, si Ryoma hablase sus labios se rozarían.

"Haberlo dicho directamente entonces"

"¿Cómo podría habértelo dicho directamente?"

"Así" dijo Ryoma tomando la iniciativa. Y cuando la necesidad humana de respirar, les dijo a ambos que el tiempo del beso había acabado, el capitán Tezuka se veía muy acalorado. Ryoma se apartó, tomó su raqueta de tenis, su camisa mojada, y su mochila. Y antes de irse camino a casa se dio la vuelta.

"Mada mada dane" y se fue, dejándolo, confundido, sonrojado, y con cara de idiota.

Ryoma Echizen nunca se equivocaba, aún le faltaba mucho.

·:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:·

Notas: mi primer fic de Pot (escrito por mí), aunque seguro no será el último. Espero ver que opinan, sean buenos, acepto cualquier crítica constructiva, aplausos, ovaciones, tomatazos, lo que sea. Cuídense, que yo también lo haré. ¡Arriba el tezuryo!.


End file.
